


Monster City

by Woodenturtle89



Series: Monster [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Burping, Force Feeding, Gen, Growth, Immobility, Mind Control, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Vore, drool, hyper, macro, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Just when Dib thinks his nightmare is over, things seems to get worse and spiral out of control. Can Dib pull himself together and beat this thing once and for all?"





	Monster City

**Author's Note:**

> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her.

Dib had fallen asleep on the couch, finally able to rest after his fattening ordeal that seemed like it just wouldn't stop. Just as Dib was about to fall into dream land a knock on the door was heard. Dib awoke and rubbed his eyes as he got up off the couch and waddled over to the door to see who it was.  
"Package delivery for a, Dib Membrane? Please sign."  
Dib signed for his package and brought it inside as he closed the door. This must be the special limited edition spelldrive he ordered from the magic items catalog. He eagarly opened it and found the brand new spell drive inside. He opened the drive to see it had full spell points and at least four different spells. What he wasn't aware of was he accidentally bought a cursed spelldrive. He saw a spell that read _**Helping Hands.**_  
"I do have a lot of chores to do today, having multiple disembodied hands to help me around the house should make things go quicker!"  
  
Without hesitation he initiated the spell and up to six white gloved hands appeared. He gave each hand a specific chore to do and they sped off to complete the tasks while Dib went back and sat on the couch. After close to an hour as Dib had been watching tv, the hands finished their task. They began to talk to themselves like hand puppets, discussing something amongst themselves. One of the hands flew over to the spelldrive and opened it, it scrolled through the list of spells until it came to _**Endless Feast**_ and pressed the activate button. Suddenly a circle of hovering food appeared, the hand pointed towards Dib to tell the spell who to curse and the hovering food flew over to him. Dib looked up at the swirling vortex of food confused, and in a flash the food began shoving itself into Dibs gaping maw.  
"MMPFH! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"  
"The food continued to shovel itself as Dib tried to push the food away, denying it access. But little did he know, the after effect from the serum had not worn off just yet like the scientists on the ship said. The effects were still there and he was now having large amounts of food shoved into his mouth. Dib was about to be in big big trouble which would be an understatement with what would be about to happen to the poor boy. Dib felt an odd strangely familiar sensation, the butterflies were back. Oh no he thought, how is this happening? BLOOMP!!! His belly began to swell outwards, his shirt riding up to his chest and tearing as his moobs grew bigger and puffed out, his rump getting wider. Dib struggled against the food vortex, he got up and tried to run from it but was grabbed by the six hands as they restrained his limbs. One of the hands pried open his mouth while another began shoveling food down his throat, amplifying the serums after effects, Dibs growth then sky rocketed as his body swelled and expanded outwards in all directions. He felt his belly swell as it grew and crushed the coffee table before hitting the cold wall of the living room, his shirt tore and ripped apart as his moobs inflated with soft fat as they bounced and wobbled atop of his now enormous belly.  
  
His scaly rump ballooned with thick flab as it grew outwards behind him, rising high into the air and expanding until it bumped up against the wall causing it to jiggle and send ripples across his growing body. His limbs were thickening up rapidly, his legs growing into thick tree trunks as did his arms. His face began to get softer and flabbier as it puffed up with the silky smooth fat. He began to panic.  
"HELP! MPFH HEL-MPFF!!!" More and more food kept getting shoved into his mouth. Cakes,cookies pies and pizzas, honey glazed hams and juicy bacon, every kind of fattening food you can imagine was being dumped into his stomach.  
One of the hands went over to his belly and began rubbing and massaging it, another went over to his rump and began rubbing. More and more hands began to place themselves over his body parts like his moobs, cheeks and neck.  
"MPFHF!!!-OOOO th-that f-feels g-goooood!" Dib said as the the large amounts of food being crammed into him was causing his stomach to become unsettled as large amounts of air became trapped inside his stomach. The hands that were rubbing him starting to make it feel better. He felt the hands massaging him all over, he was beginning to enjoy it a little bit. As the hand continued to stuff Dib with the swirling torrent of endless food, his belly began to rumble with hunger. So hungry, but why? He thought as he was already being stuffed with food. He shouldn't be hungry. Dib mindlessly willingly opened his mouth to eat the oncoming food which made him grow even fatter. As Dib ate, one of the hands grabbed his arm and placed it onto his growing chipmunk cheeks and moved his hand into a rubbing motion. "MFFFF, THIFF FELLTH MMFF THO GOOD! THO MMMPHF,THOFT, THQUITHY." Dib said in between mouthfuls.  
  
As Dib massaged his own cheeks his hands inflated with fat, turning his hands into useless motionless balloons with sphere shaped digits attached to them.  
BLOOOOMPFH!!! His arms thickening and being pushed to his side as he began to grow up and out hitting the ceiling of the room. His dinosaur like feet fattening into round useless bloated balloons that suggested they were originally extremities before being engulfed in his growing arm and leg folds of adipose.  
Drool began to pool at the side of his mouth and drip as his bottom lip plumped up and swelled along with the rest of his face. The hands still massaging his expanding enormity. "M-MORE! ,MPPFHH, I NEED MORE THAT!  MORE! I NEED TO -MPFFH BE THATTER!! BRAAAAAAAAP!" As he said this he realized that the serum was making him enjoy the sensation of being an immobile blob. The amount of air he was also swallowing in between being forcefeed handfuls of food was also making him burp. He tried to yell out to stop but was only met with a deepening voice and his lip swelling further, obstructing his speech and making him drool even more. All he could do was lay back on his swelling couch of an ass and enjoy being fattened up to kingdom come. Dib felt his flab and rolls begin to spill into every room and crevice of his house, oozing out of windows and busting through ceilings, as he grew in height and came bursting out of his house like exploding dough from a tube. His blubber cascading over his house as it engulfed it. His stomach began to gurgle and growl. "NOO! MPFHH MY BRAAAAAAAP HOUTH! IM GETHING THOO BIG! NEED THO RETHITHT! URP!" The hands continued their pursuit to fatten Dib up as he swelled and expanded outwards in large surges of flabalanches. The hands still massaging Dibs body as he continued to blimp up. One of the hands began grabbing handfuls of his belly fat as it rubbed it, another began massaging his massive colossal ass as it also shook and jostled it causing it to jiggle and ripple wildly. Another hand was kneading and rubbing his swollen car sized cheeks as they further grew and pressed against Dibs mouth, plumping up his lip and causing a small river of drool to now flow from his mouth dripping and flowing onto his multiple chins.  
  
"OOOO TH-THO G-OOD. BURRRRRRRRRP! GETTINGTH THO THULL.  
BELLY RUBTH GOOD. WANT TO BE BIGGER! THOFTER, JIGGLY! THATTER! THATTER THAT THAT MORE!"  
He said in an incredibly deep booming voice which sliced through the air like thunder as it echoed throughout the sky. He was becoming one track minded again as the serum began flooding his brain and adjusting his mental capacity. He had fat on that gigantic brain of his and it was all he can think about in his lightheaded high state. In such a haze he couldn't even think in complete sentences, it was all just simple words ranging from _fat, or food, to bigger, feel good or more rub_. His mental capacity was pretty shot at the moment. A hand was rubbing his massive whale sized mammaries as they became engorged with more and more soft warm fat by the second, wobbling and sloshing back and forth on his titanic legendary sized scaly belly. Yet another hand was fondling his massive love handles and back rolls, squeezing and kneading into it as it began to grow and swallow up his backplates and his motionless blob of a tail. The food kept coming and coming, and Dib kept growing and growing, swallowing up and crushing entire houses as his ocean of blubber soon began engulfing entire neighborhoods. People began running for their lives as Dibs wall of luscious velvety soft flesh came towering over buildings. FWOOOOMP! BLOOOMP!!! "MORE! I NEEDTH MORE THAAAAAAT, THAT THAT THOOOOOOD! URRRRROOOOOOP!!! MORE,MMPPFFFHH!!!!" The hands began picking up people and throwing them into Dibs hungry waiting maw, creating more and more drool. More food being shoved down his throat as other hands kept his face clean of debris as he continued scarfing down tons and tons of food.  
  
Dib had now grown to such an immense size he was now beginning to overtake the entire city. His body so big it was now starting to topple office buildings and skyscrapers as he quickly out grew them. Suddenly a couple of the hands began to pick up and drop the crushed or toppled buildings into his mouth along with the people and food,the rest of the hands still massaging and fondling his body putting Dib into an incredibly relaxed and docile state. One of the hands grabbed a hold of his gigantic cheeks and squeezed tightly, blimping up his cheeks till they completely obscured his face. His chins multiplied and puffed up and out, his neckfat expanded and billowed out with fat merging and connecting his chins and cheeks as his neck meat covered his head entirely leaving only his massively swollen salmon colored lip poking out from under the tons of face fat. FWOOOOMP!!! His body surged and lurched forward again in another massive earth shaking growth spurt as his breasts blew up and pressed upwards against his chins, his back blubber cascading down onto his mountainous several mile wide ass which was now rising higher and higher into the air and just coming to rest above his head. His limbs long since vanished and sunk into his copious amounts of soft gelatinous lard.

He kept growing and growing, expanding and swelling as he kept exploding with fat after glorious ton of fat. Dib was at the mercy of the hands, the curse and the serums terrible after effects. Back at what once was Dibs house and now buried under several thousands tons of blubber was his spelldrive. The spell point that was used for this spell had been used up and the point bar dipped.  
  
The endless vortex of food finally stopped and vanished as the curse ended. The hands were still there however and they were still caressing and kneading Dibs doughy monster fat. He kept expanding, his entire jiggling, rippling, sloshing, wobbling body now covering the entire city in a blanket of his warm soft expansive flesh. Dibs body kept growing until his belly reached the shores of the cities beaches and into the water. So much drool was coming out of his fat stuffed mouth that the drool from each sides of his mouth was flowing like raging waterfalls down the the sides of his belly and into the ocean below. Now a full fledged mountain with its own personal twin waterfalls. Now officially an honorary Earth god.  


It was now going to take him months to slim down as he waited for the serums hold on him to lift. Days went by, his belly growling loudly with hunger which was so loud it caused the earth to tremble with earthquakes. The hands were beginning to vanish one by one, at least two left to massage his gut and neck. Dib albeit starving from hunger, felt like he was in paradise. On a weightless cloud of bliss that was his own fleshy ocean of skin. As each breath Dib took, his body jiggled wildly as ripples were sent ungulating across his waterbed like body,making him feel more comfortable and relaxed.

Underneath all the face fat, Dib couldn't see anything but black, but his eyes began to grow heavy, as the feeling of being so massive,heavy and so relaxed and comfortable in his own bulk, began to make him sleepy. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep self induced hibernative sleep, as days then months began to go by. Slowly but surely he began to shrink.

  
Still sound asleep and unaware of his surroundings, his body kept struggling to win control over the serum as it went from shrinking to fwoomping back up with fat and shrinking down. Eventually He kept shrinking until he was at least a manageable two to three tons. The mass of land that was under Dib and now freed from his now shrinking bulk all laid in ruins. No signs of life just desolate apocalyptic like ruins. Dib was sitting in the middle of what was once his house, the occupants thankfully not here and safety elsewhere. He was still snoring and sound asleep. One last remaining hand was there rubbing Dibs head like a dog almost as if to say good job on destroying the city. The hand snapped its fingers and Dibs house and the entire city returned to normal as if nothing had happened, but the memories and events of what happened were fresh in everyone's minds. It vanished finally in a puff of purple smoke as Dib slept. Almost six months have gone by now and Dib had finally returned to his normal size, and his family had returned home from their extended stay at a research facility from when he had grown into an island to wait this event out. Membrane, Dib and Gaz all sat together on the couch watching tv as the ordeal was finally, over once and for all, his spelldrives in the trash.  
  
THE END


End file.
